Medicine Bow
by Kathy Knudsen1
Summary: Heyes and Curry help to discover who killed the man who tried to call one of them out. A few characters from The Virginian are included in this story


MEDICINE BOWE

Kid Curry walked out of the hotel and headed across the street to the the telegraph office. He and Hannibal Heyes had split up four days ago. Heyes was meeting with Lom Trevers in Sheridan for an update on their progress toward gaining amnesty. Kid had been arrested for vagrancy in Sheridan a couple of years ago and even though no one had realized who they had in their jail for the three day sentence, they both felt it would be safer for the Kid not to return to the scene of the crime.

Their plan was to meet up again in Medicine Bow, Wyoming on Wednesday (today). Being in Wyoming always made Kid nervous and he carefully scanned the street, looking both for Heyes and for the sheriff or any deputies walking the street, as he always liked to know exactly where any lawmen were located.

He walked into the telegraph office and approached the counter. "Wondered if maybe a telegram had arrived for me," he said. "Jones, Thaddeus Jones."

"One came this morning," the man behind the counter told him as he sorted through the half dozen telegrams on his desk. He pulled one out and brought it to the counter and handed it to the Kid.

"Thanks," Kid said taking the telegram. He walked out onto the wooden plank boardwalk and opened the folded paper.

"On my way. Should be there by Thursday. Good news!" Kid read the telegram twice and smiled. Then he stuffed the telegram into his shirt pocket and crossed the street to the saloon. He walked up to the bar and pulled a dime from his vest pocket and dropped it on the counter.

"Beer," he told the bartender. The bartender grabbed a glass and poured a beer from the tap. He slid the glass down the bar counter to the Kid who gave the bartender a polite nod of his head. He took a sip and turned around, holding the beer in his right hand, and resting his left arm on the counter. He saw a very pretty saloon girl sitting alone at a table and eyeing him seductively and he smiled. On the other side of the room he spied a poker game with an empty seat. He looked again at the girl, then stepped away from the bar and sauntered over to the poker table.

"Room for one more?" he asked.

A blonde, baby-faced cowboy looked up from his cards and smiled. "If you're willing to lose your money, friend, you're welcome to join us."

Kid smiled and sat down. "Well, I'm not so sure about losing my money, but if you're game, I game," Kid said.

The cowboy smiled again. "Name's Trampas," he said. "This is Tom, Randy, and Emmett."

Kid smiled at the group. "I'm Thaddeus Jones. Most folks call me Kid."

"Well, Kid," Trampas said. "Let's play poker."

Trampas dealt out the cards. Kid picked up his hand and studied them carefully. Then everyone anted in. Kid played for the better part of an hour and managed to double his twenty dollar investment.

"You're new here," Trampas said.

Kid nodded. "Just passing through. Waiting for a friend to get here." Kid replied.

"Where you headed?"

"I'll know that when my friend arrives."

"When will he get here?" Trampas asked.

Kid looked up from his cards. "You ask a lot of questions," he said as politely as he could muster.

Trampas smiled. "Just being social," he said as each man played his hand.

"He'll be here tomorrow." Kid turned his attention back to the game and tossed a dollar into the pot. "I call," he said.

Each man took his turn laying his cards on the table. Randy had three kings and eagerly picked up the cash in the middle of the table.

"Well, gentlemen, I think I'll quit while I'm ahead," Kid said and rose from the table.

"Nice meeting you," Trampas said.

"You, too," Kid replied and walked over to the table where the saloon girl still sat alone. She nodded for Kid to sit down and motioned to the bartender to bring two beers.

"I've never seen you around here before, cowboy?" the girl said

"Just arrived this morning. Likely leaving day after tomorrow, " Kid replied and flashed her an impish smile.

"I'm Hannah," she said

"Folks call me Kid,"

"Which is short for...?"

The beers arrived and Kid drank a hearty gulp.

"Which is short for Thaddeus Jones," he replied.

Hannah and the Kid chatted for about half an hour, at which time the poker game broke up. Trampas approached the table where Kid and the girl were sitting. "Hannah, you be careful with this one. He's a good poker player. Can't read his face," Trampas said with a grin and a wink at Hannah.

"Every bit as careful as I am with you, Trampas," Hannah replied.

Trampas laughed. "Then you're probably both in for some trouble tonight. Maybe I should be warning Kid instead of you."

"Just go on your way, Trampas," Hannah said smiling.

Trampas tipped his hat at Hannah. "See you Saturday. You too, Kid, if you're still in town. It's payday so stakes will be a little higher."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks." Kid replied.

Hannah watched Trampas leave before turning her attention back to Kid.

"He seems like a nice enough fella," Kid said.

"Trampas? Yes, he's one of the good ones... So, Kid, buy me another drink?"

"Sure," Kid replied and Hannah motioned to the bartender to bring another round of beers.

"So, what's your life's story, cowboy?" Hannah asked

Kid took a sip of the beer and set the glass on the table. He folded his hands on the table. "Not much to tell, Ma'am... I tend to work as little as possible..."

"Oh, that's too bad" she interrupted

"Why is that?"

"I think Trampas was sizing you up. You see he works at one of the largest spreads in Wyoming. It's called Shiloh. It's about twelve miles out of town. They're always needing more hands."

"Well, I try to avoid hard labor as much as I can," Kid replied.

Hannah shrugged. "Suit yourself, but Judge Garth is a fair man and treats the hands well. Trampas has been there ten, maybe twelve years."

"Judge?" Kid asked

"Retired. Now he just runs Shiloh."

"So, tell me about you," Kid said, changing the subject.

"Not much to tell... saloon girl. It pays the bills."

"Where are you from?" Kid asked.

"Born in Kansas."

"Really? I'm a Kansas boy myself... a little town called Derby."

"Never heard of it," she said.

"So how did you end up in Medicine Bow?"

"Same as you, just drifted in. Decided I liked it as well as any other place... You want to go upstairs?"

"What?" Kid asked, a bit taken aback by her bluntness.

"Well, I saw you won some money at the poker game. Just thought you might want to share some of your wealth."

Kid smiled. "How much of my wealth?" he asked

"Two dollars."

"Ain't that a little steep?" Kid asked

"I watched you. You made twenty. I'm charging ten percent."

"For how long?"

"An hour."

"Deal." Kid said. Hannah pushed her chair back and Kid stood and followed her up the stairs.

An hour later Kid walked down the stair tucking his shirt into his pants. He was hungry and he still had seventeen dollars and some change as profit from the poker game. So, he left the bar and headed back to the hotel dining room for an early supper. After he ate he walked to the livery stable to check on his horse. Being that it was still too early to go to bed, he walked back to the saloon. As he walked in, he saw Hannah leading a cowboy up the stairs and he grinned. He looked around as he walked up to the bar. There were only three other men in the bar.

"Another beer, I guess," he told the bartender.

The bartender handed him the beer and Kid handed the bartender a dime. "Pretty quiet town," Kid said.

"On a Wednesday. Come Saturday night it gets pretty lively. Hands from all the ranches head into town to drown their sorrows and waste their wages."

Kid took a hearty gulp of his beer and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Who's the Sheriff in Medicine Bow," he asked

" Emmett Ryker," the bartender replied. "You played poker with him this afternoon."

Kid looked surprised. "He's the sheriff?" Kid asked.

"Yep."

"Not a very good poker player," Kid said

The bartender laughed. "I suppose not."

Kid finished his beer and concluded an evening in the bar would be as boring as the evening in his hotel room. Then he thought about how good a hot bath would feel and decided to go back to the hotel and order a bath

The next morning Kid ate breakfast at the hotel. Around noon he decided to give his horse some exercise and he headed out on the road that Heyes would be coming in to town on. Twelve miles out of town he passed the entrance road to Shiloh and ten miles beyond that, he met Heyes.

"What are you doing way out here?" Heyes asked as they road leisurely toward Medicine Bow.

"It's not exactly an exciting town," Kid replied.

"Who's the sheriff?"

"Emmett Ryker. Nice enough fella." Kid replied

"Never heard of him."

Kid smiled. "He plays bad poker."

"So I will probably meet him?"

"Probably. What did Lom have to say."

"He said the governor is quite impressed and will probably grant amnesty within six to twelve months."

"Another year?" Kid groaned. "You remember when we first asked about amnesty, the governor said a year. It's been over two now!"

"I know, Kid. But we have to be patient. We're not just chicken thieves. I think he wants the next election over before he gives us amnesty."

Heyes?"

"Yeah?"

"What if he's not re-elected?"

Heyes frowned. He had the same thought. "We just have to hope that he is, Kid. How much money you got?"

"Thirty three dollars and some odd change."

"Where did you get all that?"

"I told you. The sheriff isn't a good poker player."

"Must not be if you can beat him."

They passed the entrance to Shiloh again. "Played with a fella that works here, too. He's a better player than the sheriff."

Heyes smiled. "Sounds like most people are."

"Poker is pretty low key during the week. Trampas, the fella that works here, says Saturday nights are when the money rolls. Cowboys all get paid and come to town."

"Want to hang around? It's only two more days," Heyes asked.

"Two more days in Wyoming," Kid moaned

"You said yourself it's a quiet little town. We can be in and out in a couple of days, after I score all the cowboy's money."

Kid shook his head. "Why I let you talk me into these things, Heyes." he lamented.

When they reached the hotel Heyes dismounted and Kid took his reins. "Ill take care of the horses while you get a room," Kid said

"Ah, Kid, got a dollar for a room" Heyes asked.

Kid reached into his vest pocket and tossed Heyes a silver dollar. "I'm in room 213. Come get me when your settled."

That evening, after supper, Heyes and Curry sat in two of the five wicker chairs lined up just outside the hotel entrance and propped their feet up on the railing. Heyes leisurely smoked a cigar and looked up and down the street for something, anything of interest.

"Well. Kid, you've been here a while. What is there to do in this town?"

Kid sat quietly a while before answering. "Just two things," he said slowly.

"Saturday night poker and what else?" Heyes asked.

"Hanna," he said flatly and nodded his head once toward the saloon.

Heyes laughed.

"But don't play poker first," Kid warned. "Price is based on your profits."

"Well then, at least you can always find some inexpensive entertainment," Heyes teased.

"Ahh, Jones, is it?" Emmett asked as he walked across the street toward Curry and Heyes.

Startled, Kid dropped his feet to the ground. Heyes follow suit in a more relaxed manner.

"Trampas said you were waiting for a friend. This must be him?"

"Ah, yes, this is..."

"Joshua Smith," Heyes said, extending his hand.

"Joshua, this is Emmett Ryker, the sheriff," Kid explained.

"Well I can see by the badge that he's the sheriff," Heyes said smiling. "Pleasure to meet you, sheriff."

"Mr. Smith," Emmett replied as he shook Heyes' hand "You two have business in Medicine Bow?"

"Oh, no, Sheriff, just passing through," Heyes replied. "Seems like a nice, quiet little town."

Emmett nodded. "Saturday night all the cowboys come in to town. It gets a little rowdy sometimes. But that's pretty much it."

"Thaddeus tells me there's some poker fun on Saturday nights," Heyes said

Emmett nodded.

"We thought we might stick around for that," Kid said.

"You play poker as well as your friend here?" Emmett asked Heyes

Heyes smiled. "Well I do enjoy a good game of poker now and again,"

Emmett nodded and looked at Heyes and then Curry with a quick once-over glance. "Well, I better finish my rounds," Emmett said and continued down the street.

"Did you see how he looked at us there at the end?" Kid asked nervously

"I did," Heyes replied. "But I'm hoping we're just imagining things," Heyes replied.

"You, know it might be a good idea if we just leave in the morning," Kid suggested.

"It might," Heyes agreed. He slowly propped his feet back up on the railing. "How much money do you have, Kid?"

"About thirty dollars... Why?"

"I have nothing. But I can play poker Saturday night if you'll loan me twenty dollars and we'll likely both end up with something."

"Heyes," Kid said nervously

"Look, you said yourself this is a quiet little town. He probably looks at every stranger like that. If he suspected who we are, he would have taken us down to his office for a private chat."

From the corner of his eye, Heyes could see Kid shaking his head.

"Don't forget we are in Wyoming," Kid warned.

Heyes nodded. "I know. If there's any sign of trouble between now and Saturday night, we will just up and leave. " Heyes looked directly at Kid. "I promise... Now, lets meander across the street and have a beer. And, since I have no money and have not played poker... maybe a free ride," he said with a smile.

Kid shook his head. "There's no such thing." Kid replied.

"Ten percent of nothing is still nothing, Kid."

"Which is exactly what you're gonna get," Kid replied as they walked over to the saloon.

"Two beers," Kid said as they approached the bar. Again he dug into his vest pocket for the coins to pay for the beer.

Heyes turned around and saw five men in suits playing poker at a table. "Who are they?" he asked the bartender.

"They're businessmen in town, president and vice president of the bank, owner of the mercantile, assayer, owner of the livery stable. They play for a couple of hours every Thursday night, like clockwork."

"A money game, then?" Kid asked.

"No. Strictly nickle and dime,"

"Why so little?"

"I just told you. They're businessmen. They understand the value of a dollar. They play poker for sport, not profit."

"Ah," Heyes replied and frowned disappointingly before he turned back around to the bar. "I never knew poker was a sport," he mumbled to Kid who just shook his head and laughed.

Heyes and Curry spent Friday and most of Saturday in idle pursuits such as sleeping, strolling down the street, sitting in chairs in front of the hotel, and drinking an occasional beer at the saloon. By mid Saturday afternoon, Heyes was anxious for the poker to begin.

"Kid, let's eat supper," Heyes suggested.

"Now? It's four in the afternoon," Kid protested.

"I don't want any distractions, like a growling stomach while I'm playing poker," Heyes explained.

Kid sighed and followed Heyes into the hotel dining room. They sat near a window so Heyes could see when the cowhands started arriving.

The waiter approached the table. What would you like, gentlemen?" the waiter asked.

"Steak," they both replied. Medium rare they again said in unison.

"And coffee," Heyes added

"The Rocky Mountain Oysters are very good. Would you like to try them?"

"No," Kid said emphatically and the waiter left for the kitchen.

"Have you ever had a Rocky Mountain oyster, Kid?" Heyes asked.

Kid shook his head. "And I never will. " He squirmed in his chair. "I don't care if it is an animal, there's just something... unnatural about eating that."

Heyes laughed. "I agree, but some people find them to be a delicacy," Heyes said.

"I bet those people don't include any men," Kid replied.

Just as they finished their steaks, Heyes saw a group of cowboys riding in to town and stopping at the saloon.

"Well, Kid, looks like it's time to make a little money. Give me your twenty dollars,"

"You mean I don't get to play?" Kid asked

Heyes sighed. "Alright, give me fifteen dollars."

Kid frowned but dug into his pocket and gave Heyes his ante money.

"Shall we?" Heyes asked as he rose from his chair.

"And we leave first thing in the morning, remember?"

Heyes nodded. "First thing," he promised.

They played poker well into the night. Occasionally a cowboy would run out of money and leave the table but another hopeful was ready on the spot to replace him. Both Heyes and Curry were making a descent profit. Around 1 A.M two cowboys left the table, both now shy a week's wages. Trampas' friend Randy joined the table as did a slicked up and fairly drunk cowboy from the Double J ranch.

"This is Randy," Trampas said, "and this is Kyle."

"I'm Joshua and this is Thaddeus," Heyes said, smiling pleasantly. Randy nodded but Kyle ignored the introductions. He crooked a finger at the bartender to bring him another beer.

Kid dealt out the cards. "Five card stud," he announced.

Each man anted in and the game began. Trampas and Randy both drew three cards, Heyes and Kyle drew two. Kid stayed.

Trampas' tongue rolled just inside the corner of his mouth, which Heyes had come to recognize as a sign of a relatively strong hand. He opened with five dollars. Randy folded right away. Heyes matched the five dollars and raised another five. Kyle matched and raised ten. Kid matched the ten and raised another ten.

Trampas matched the ten and raised five. Heyes did the same. Kid studied his cards and studied Kyle's face. He matched the five and raised twenty. Kyle looked at the three Jacks in his hand. Perhaps he was not a particularly good poker player or perhaps he was simply too drunk, but Kyle didn't bother to look at the Kid. It likely would not have done him any good anyway as not even Heyes could read the Kid's face.

Kyle shoved all fifty of his remaining dollars across the table to add to the pot. "Call," he said.

Kid sat stone faced as Kyle spread his cards across the table to display three Jacks and two tens.

Heyes closed his eyes, fearing Kid had just lost all his money.

"Good hand," Kid said. Then he slowly unveiled his cards. Three Kings and two aces. He looked at Heyes with a huge smile spreading across his face and reached out with both hands to collect the money on the table.

Kyle pushed back his chair and stood up. "I don't know how you did that, friend, but your a cheat."

Kid's hands froze.

"Kyle," Trampas said cautiously. He wasn't cheating. I've been playing with him all night. He doesn't cheat."

"He's right, I don't cheat," Kid said slowly, emphatically. "I just play sober."

"Kyle," Trampas said again

"Kyle," Heyes said. "I don't know how good of a draw you are... but I know Kid... You won't beat him," Heyes warned.

Kid slowly withdrew his hands, leaving the money on the table. He stayed seated and looked directly into Kyle's eyes, giving him the opportunity to walk away.

But Kyle stood his ground. Everyone else at the table moved back just as Emmett walked into the bar. Emmett stood near the entrance and watched Kyle and the Kid.

Kid slowly raised from his seat. "I'm asking you to walk away," Kid said quietly, never taking his eyes off Kyle.

Kyle went for his gun, but froze before his hand reached the holster. Kid's gun was cocked and pointing directly at him.

"Now I'm telling you to walk away." Kid said.

Kyle stood for a moment. Then he spit on the floor and walked out of the saloon.

Trampas and Randy stared at Kid in awe. Heyes spied Emmett and gave Kid a warning nod.

"Put the gun away now, cowboy," Emmett instructed and Kid obliged. That's a mighty fast draw you have. Where did you learn to do that?"

Kid laughed nervously. "Just practice, Sheriff," he explained.

Emmett nodded but studied Kid carefully. Kid smiled sheepishly and sat down.

"I feel honored just to have seen that," Trampas said. "Let me buy you a drink."

Kid began picking up the money still lying on the table. "No thanks. I'm calling it a night." Kid tossed a five dollar bill to Trampas. "Drinks are on me," he said with a smile. He turned to Heyes. 'You coming, Joshua?"

"I think I will. It's late and I'm tired. Heyes stood up and joined Kid. As they walked out of the saloon they passed Hannah. Kid gave Heyes a back glance. "You want to go upstairs, Mr. Smith?" My treat."

Heyes laughed, then looked at Hannah and reconsidered. "That's mighty nice of you Mr. Jones" he said.

Kid handed Hannah a five dollar bill. "It's been a pleasure Ma'am and I'm sure my friend will say the same," he said, then turned and walked out of the bar to the hotel

Two hours later, at three in the morning, Kid was awakened from a sound sleep by a loud knocking at his door.

"Go away," Kid shouted, thinking it was Heyes

"It's Sheriff Ryker," the voice called from the hallway. "I have to talk to you."

Dressed in his long johns, Kid pulled himself out of bed, rubbed his eyes, and opened the door far enough to see Ryker was alone. "What can I do for you, Sheriff," he asked sleepily.

"Can I come in?" Ryker asked.

Kid paused a moment before pushing the door open and turning his back to walk further into the room. Ryker followed him in and shut the door behind him.

"What do you want, Sheriff?" Kid asked as he turned around to face Ryker.

"Where did you go after you left the saloon last night?" Ryker asked.

"Here," Kid said, motioning to the room with his hand.

"No where else?"

"No. Why?"

Kyle Browning is dead. We found him near the livery stable. A .45 through the heart."

The news brought Kid fully awake. "You think I did it? I haven't been to the livery stable all day, or night," he asked.

"I need to see your gun," Ryker said.

Kid bristled but then sighed heavily, shook his head, and walked over to the bedpost. He pulled the gun from the holster and handed it handle end first to Ryker.

Ryker opened the cartridge cylinder and counted six bullets. Then he sniffed for fresh gun powder before handing it back to the Kid.

"Where did your friend go?" Ryker asked

"Bed."

"You sure?"

"Well, I didn't follow them to the room, if that's what your asking."

Them?" Ryker asked.

"He went upstairs with Hannah"

"I'll verify that with both of them."

"You do that." Kid replied.

Mr. Jones, I know you were planning to leave town in the morning. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to stay. I'd like to see you in my office first thing in the morning.

Kid nodded. "I'll be there."

It took him an hour to fall back to sleep. At six AM there was again knocking at his door.

"Who is it?" Kid grumbled loudly.

"Joshua," came the answer.

"It's open," Kid shouted.

Heyes tried the knob. "No it ain't" came the reply.

Kid dragged himself out of bed and unlocked the door. Heyes came in, wide awake and edgy. Kid stumbled back to the bed and sat down to dress.

"Heard you had a visitor last night," Heyes said.

Kid nodded.

"Me too," Heyes said. "I had an alibi with a person to back me up. How about you?"

Kid shot him angry look. He stood up and pulled up his pants and then reached for his shirt. "Who do you think did it?" Kid asked.

"At this point, I haven't got a clue," Heyes replied.

"Ryker wants to see me this morning," Kid said.

Heyes thought about that. "Maybe you'd better go alone," he said.

"Why?"

Heyes sighed. "Because if he thinks he has reason to arrest you, he'll do it. If I'm with you, he might think he should put me in jail too, just for safe-keeping. At that point, with posters of us hanging in his office, it might not be too hard to figure out who we are. If I stay here, there's someone on the outside to figure this out."

"Heyes,"

"Yeah?"

"I hate being in Wyoming."

They went downstairs and had breakfast. Then Kid walked over to Ryker's office.

Ryker was sitting at his desk when Kid walked in.

"Come in, pull up a chair," Ryker said.

Kid pulled a chair in front of the desk. He noticed Heyes and his wanted posters on the wall. He positioned the chair away from the posters.

"I saw the way you handled Kyle last night in the saloon. I was impressed. If you had wanted to kill him, you had your opportunity, and it would have been considered a fair fight since Kyle challenged you."

"So you don't think I did it?" Kid asked.

"I'm not ruling you out, but I'm moving you down on my list," Ryker replied as he scratched his neck.

"Is there anybody that would have a reason to kill him?" Kid asked.

"Kyle was never what I would call a likable fella. You're not the first he's tried to accuse of robbing or cheating him. There were a hundred or more cowboys in that saloon last night. Kyle probably had some sort of grudge with at least five or six of them."

"That's a lot of grudges," Kid said.

"Uh-uh. But not one of those grudges was sitting at that poker table last night."

"My friend and I have business in Montana. How soon do you think we will be able to leave?" Kid asked

"Another day or two. I'll let you know."

Kid nodded. "Is that it for now?" he asked.

Ryker nodded and Kid got up and left as quickly as he could.

Kid found Heyes in his room and updated him to his conversation with Ryker. Heyes was relieved that Kid was not the primary suspect, but, being that they were Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry, being associated with any murder made him very uncomfortable.

"Ryker's not going to divulge any names to us," Heyes said, thinking out loud.

"So what do we do?"

Heyes smiled. "Find somebody who will."

"Who?" Kid asked.

"Let's start by taking a ride out to Shiloh and talking to your friend, Trampas."

They waited till late afternoon to go to Shiloh, figuring the hands would be returning to the bunkhouse by then. They were greeted near the main house by the foreman.

"Can I help you boys?"

Heyes smiled. "I'm Joshua Smith and my friend here is Thaddeus Jones. We're looking for a man called Trampas," Heyes explained.

"Folks call me The Virginian. Trampas told me about you Mr. Jones. Says your very good with a gun."

Kid glanced nervously at Heyes who continued to look at the foreman. "Well, a fast draw, yes, but I can't say the same about my aim," Kid lied.

The Virginian smiled. Trampas is in the bunkhouse over there," he said and pointed them in the right direction.

"Thank you," Heyes said and trotted his horse to the bunkhouse. Kid followed. They dismounted and knocked on the bunkhouse door. Randy answered.

"We're looking for Trampas," Heyes explained.

"But you might be helpful, too," Kid added.

"Trampas, come here," Randy shouted.

"Is this about Kyle's murder?" Trampas asked when he saw who was at the door.

"In a way," Heyes replied. "Is there some place quiet we could all talk?"

"We can go out to the barn," Randy suggested.

Kid eyed the barn carefully to be sure no one else was there to overhear their conversation.

"Ryker tells us Kyle held a grudge with quite a few people," Heyes explained. "We thought you might be able to give us a few names."

Neither Randy nor Trampas was quick to respond.

"You see, the Sheriff paid me a visit in the middle of the night," Kid began. "He seems to think I'm a suspect. Now accusing me of something I have done is one thing, but I don't much like being accused of something I haven't done."

"Well, let's see," Randy said. "There's Jim Dawson. About six months ago Kyle sold Jim two sorrels. Then Kyle claimed Jim only paid for one of them. Jim says he paid cash for both. But Kyle never made out a bill of sale so Jim couldn't prove he paid for them and Kyle couldn't prove he sold them. Every chance he got, Kyle would spout off about Jim being a horse thief."

"I wouldn't kill someone for calling me a thief," Heyes said.

Kid gave Heyes an exasperated glance. Heyes shrugged innocently.

"Then there's Tom Masterson," Trampas said. Kyle accused him of cheating at poker."

"But he was cheating at poker," Randy added. "I was there."

"Ryker said there are five or six people with grudges. Can you think of anybody else?"

"Maybe Seth Hopkins. He's the foreman at the Rocky Ridge Ranch," Trampas said. "I heard Kyle got drunk one night a couple of month's ago and got into a argument with Seth's wife. Seth intervened and beat Kyle up pretty bad and fired him."

"The Sheriff said there were five or six people that might have had a grudge with Kyle. That leaves two or three more," Kid said

"What about Hannah?" Trampas asked.

"What's her grudge, service without payment?" Heyes asked

Trampas shook his head. "Hannah's Kyle's daughter," he explained.

"She had reason to want him dead?" Heyes asked.

"Probably the best reason," Randy interjected

"How so?" Kid asked

"Kyle was not an... honorable father," Trampas said. "Let's just leave it at that. 

Heyes and the Kid nodded their understanding

"Anyone else?" Heyes asked.

Trampas and Randy shook their heads. "Maybe someone in town that we haven't heard about," Randy suggested.

"Well, thank you both. You've been very helpful," Heyes said.

Trampas and Randy walked Heyes and Curry back to their horses and returned to the bunkhouse while Heyes and the Kid rode back to town. They dropped their horses at the livery stable.

"Heyes, did you think that foreman look a little like Lom?" Kid asked as they walked to the saloon.

"I did, Kid. Maybe Lom's got a younger brother we don't know about."

They walked into the saloon and Heyes ordered two beers as they headed for a corner table. Both spied Hannah across the room and both flashed her charming smiles.

"The horse thief one doesn't sound like a cause for killing Kyle," Heyes said.

"That's a hang-able offense," Kid replied but Heyes shook his head.

"Only hang-able if proven and it doesn't sound like that could ever be done," Heyes explained.

"Masterson?" Kid asked and Heyes nodded his head.

"That's possible, Kyle was quick to draw on you."

"Heyes, how does Ryker know it was murder? Maybe it was self defense?" Kid asked.

"Good question. Just cause somebody's dead, doesn't mean they were murdered."

"I didn't say he was murdered," Ryker said, standing directly behind Kid and startling both men.

Heyes smiled nervously. "I suppose you didn't, " Heyes said. "Join us?"

Ryker sat down at the table. "Where did you two ride out to this afternoon"

Kid and Heyes exchanged glances.

"Shiloh," Kid responded, looking Ryker straight in the eye.

"Learn anything" Ryker asked.

"Names of a few of the grudges," Heyes replied.

Ryker nodded. "And you plan to go talk to those men"

Heyes smiled. "That's the plan, Sheriff."

"And the woman," Kid added

"Well, I can't stop you, but I can warn you. Be careful. Tread lightly with Hannah. She's likely not unhappy that Kyle is dead, but he was her father all the same," Ryker cautioned. He got up and walked out of the saloon.

Kid looked over at Hannah and he gave her a friendly, almost sad smile. "Would you like to join us for a drink?" he asked without any suggestive hint in his voice.

Hannah looked at the bartender. "Whiskey," she said as she got up and came over to their table. She sat down beside Kid, and across from Heyes.

"We just heard Kyle was your father. We're very sorry," Kid said sincerely.

The bartender delivered the drinks and returned to the bar,

"Ain't much of a loss," Hannah replied flatly.

Heyes and the Kid exchanged glances.

"Even so," Heyes began.

"Look," Hannah interrupted. "I don't know who killed him, but I ain't sorry he's dead... Either of you want to go upstairs."

"No," they said in unison.

"But we'd like to buy you dinner," Heyes added.

Hannah eyed them both with suspicion.

"We're the only two in the saloon, Hannah. You won't lose any business," Heyes said.

Hannah relented. "I'll be back in an hour," she told the bartender, as the three of them got up to leave.

The bartender nodded and shook his head as he watched the three of them walk over to the hotel.

They sat down at a window table in the hotel dining room. The waiter approached and gave Hannah a disapproving once-over.

"What would you like," Heyes asked Hannah.

She shrugged and kept her eyes downcast. "Whatever you're having," she replied.

"Three steaks, medium rare and a baked potato for the lady," Heyes told the waiter with a superior smile on his face. "And a glass of wine for each of us."

Hannah smiled thankfully at Heyes.

"Hannah, I don't mean to be cold or indifferent but, Kid here is a suspect in Kyle's death. "

"I didn't kill him," Kid said earnestly.

"I believe you. You could have killed him at the poker game, but you didn't. And you're not one to do things on the sly. I can tell," she replied.

"There are only three ways Kyle could have died," Heyes continued. "In a self defense situation, murder, or suicide," Heyes said.

"If it was self defense or suicide, no one is going to jail. But if it was murder..." Kid interjected.

"We can rule out suicide," Heyes said. "There was no expended weapon found. It was probably not self defense because there would be no reason to hide that... So murder seems to be the logical conclusion.

"We've heard of three men who all might have had reason to murder Kyle," Kid said

"Who" Hannah asked

Kid looked at Heyes who nodded an okay to continue

"Jim Dawson, Tom Masterson, and Seth Hopkins," Kid said.

Hannah thought about each of the people Kid named. "Jim Dawson was in the saloon till dawn that night. Seth Hopkins never comes into town on a Saturday night. He's married. He doesn't carouse.

"Which leaves Tom Masterson," Heyes said.

Hannah shook her head. "Masterson is in Laramie. He's been there for over a month.

"Well that brings us back to square one," Kid said as the food arrived.

"Unless there would be a reason to hide self defense," Heyes thought aloud

"Like what" Kid asked.

Heyes shrugged and chewed on a piece of steak. "Some underlying other event,"

"Again, like what" Kid asked

"Money owed, blackmail, some heinous crime no one wanted out in the open," Heyes suggested

"Sounds like quite a stretch," Kid said.

Maybe," Heyes said taking a sip of coffee and looking over the rim of the cup at Hannah.

Kid understood Heyes' meaning but both chose not to pursue it just yet.

After dinner Kid volunteered to walk Hannah back to the saloon. As they crossed the street, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Buy me another drink?" she asked when the reached the saloon

Kid looked down into her face and smiled. "Sure," he said, "But just a drink."

"Thanks," Hannah said quietly.

They sat across from each other at the table. Hannah sipped her whiskey. Kid barely touched his beer.

"You're sweet," Hannah said quietly. "And kind... When we went upstairs the other day,,,You were different than other men...Respectful... No one's ever shown me that before, except Trampas."

Kid smiled ever so slightly. "I think you are sweet and kind, too," Kid said. "I also think you are very troubled... I want to help you, Hannah."

She kept her eyes on her drink and was silent for several minutes. "You're friend Mr. Smith is right," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Right about what?" Kid asked.

Again there was a long pause.

"About self defense. There are reasons to hide even self defense."

"Oh," Kid said slowly... "Do you have one of those reasons?" Kid asked as gently as he could. "Did he hurt you"

Slowly her eyes raised to meet his. The look on her face confirmed what Kid suspected.

"Since I was three years old," Hannah said, her voice now barely audible.

Kid closed his eyes and turned his head away slightly. When he opened his eyes again, she was still looking right at him, but her gaze was distant.

"When he tried to draw on you... something in me just snapped... So I waited for him at the stables... I just couldn't let him hurt anymore people, you know? I went there to tell him to leave town, to never come back. He hit me, and then he tried to... I'm his daughter... He shouldn't... I pulled my gun from my purse and... I shot him"

Kid reached across the table and took her hands into his. "I think a lot of people would have done the same thing you did. You were protecting yourself. "

"Will you go with me to the Sheriff?" she asked.

"Of course. What ever you want."

Heyes was looking out the hotel room window when he saw Kid and Hannah walking down the a street toward Sheriff Ryker's office. Kid had his arm around Hanna's shoulders. Heyes decided it was best not to join them.

Two hours later Kid and Hannah emerged from the Sheriff's Office. Kid walked Hanna back to the saloon and up the stairs to her room. He opened the door for her but stayed in the hall.

"You're not coming in?" she asked.

Kid smiled at her but shook his head.

"You are sweet and kind," she said

He smiled again. "Good night, Hannah. The nightmare is over so have pleasant dreams tonight.

She watched him walk down the hall to the stairs and out of her life before she closed her door.


End file.
